


DEEP PURPLE

by FunkyJunky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 他们都曾短暂热爱过这个夏季。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	DEEP PURPLE

坦白来讲，花花公子确实教会了他很多东西。  
在霍格沃茨，学生间会秘密交易很多东西，比如当季的魁地奇球星卡、廉价的自制魔药、违禁宠物。但在格兰芬多塔高年级男生间最为流行的，永远是麻瓜杂志。  
当然，在麻瓜世界，这些杂志需要成年才能买到。巫师总有巫师的办法。  
他们最终总有方法搞到手，杂志在夹叠在厚重的魔药图鉴中，然后藏到床下。侥幸走私进来的杂志会不断在男生间传阅，页角在反复经手的过程中被翻烂，封面翘起来皱巴巴的，偶尔会翻到一页被整张裁去，成了不知谁的私藏品。  
在还懵懂无知的时候，西里斯的知识储备几乎都来自那些被翻得破破烂烂的旧杂志——全彩的印刷，若隐若现的角度，令人心跳加速的动作，金色波浪卷，迷你裙，鲜红的唇膏勾勒出封面女郎饱满的唇形，如同夏季软熟多汁的果实。页与页之间的画面组合、拼接，在他脑中构成一个晨雾般朦胧的概念。  
唯一的问题是，花花公子没教他怎样亲吻一个男孩。

亲吻斯内普的时候，斯莱特林会傲慢又嫌弃地看过来，不耐烦，但纵容他的行为，亲吻最终介于撕咬和较劲之间，衣服皱得乱七八糟。  
他们有一整个漫长而枯燥的夏天来挥霍。  
那是六年级的暑假，西里斯总是趁着斯内普家里没人的时候过去。斯内普的卧室四四方方，因为位于阁楼，天花板斜剖着切去一角，显得格外窄小。翘起来的木地板嘎吱作响，旧木书桌上一左一右摆着两摞书，留出中间狭窄的一块写字区域。没有书架，多余的书就装在箱子里，上面压着一台二手唱机。  
西里斯发现自己比自己以为的更喜欢麻瓜文化，在巫师界之外，他们出乎意料地有着更多共同点。他们默契地从不提及魔药、符咒、药草、占卜，好像刚过去的一个学期就不存在，他们谈论天气、蜘蛛尾巷的近郊、麻瓜电影，还有摇滚乐。烈日炎炎，午后漫长明净的光从窗户倾泻进来，把金属的唱臂晒得发烫。唱针落下的时候，乐声就在夏日热浪中流淌开来。  
更多时候，他们不说话。  
西里斯喜欢一颗颗解开斯内普衬衫的扣子，苍白的皮肤完完整整暴露在光下，胸膛随着略显紧张的呼吸轻轻起伏。透过窗户照进来完整的一块日光，结结实实砸碎在斯内普身上，尖锐的碎片飞溅开来，刺得西里斯心脏猛的一跳。他压下身去亲斯内普的耳垂，斯内普急促地抽了口气，湿热的呼吸交叠在一起。  
西里斯的手一点点滑下去，年轻的斯莱特林身材瘦削，因为长期营养不良摸得到肋骨的轮廓，西里斯忍不住说，“你太瘦了，你应该多吃点。”  
斯内普像是听到笑话一般勾了勾嘴角，懒洋洋说，“而你应该少说废话。”  
西里斯报复地去揉捏他立起的乳尖，按上去的时候，那凸起的一点就色情地抵着他指腹。斯内普舒服地嗯了一声，手指下意识地收拢，握紧了西里斯的衣摆，像是无声的催促。西里斯忍不住低头凑过去，把那一颗粉嫩的果实含进嘴里，舌尖推碾着过去，把斯内普的胸口弄得湿漉漉的。  
他撑着手臂直起身，眼神放肆地扫视过自己的杰作，然后把自己印着DEEP PURPLE的摇滚T恤胡乱扯掉，张扬的纹身随着衣服扯过头顶一点点展露出来。  
注意到斯内普的视线，他挑起眉，露出一个得意的眼神，期待一句赞赏。  
斯内普一个个纹身看过去，很仔细，西里斯甚至期待起斯内普会问他每个纹身的故事。斯内普看完了，最后对上西里斯的眼神，说，“你就没有更好的T恤了吗？”  
西里斯哈哈大笑，俯下身亲吻过去，用行动让斯内普闭嘴，空着的手摸索下去，拽下了斯内普的裤子。在西里斯热切的注视下，那双修长的腿不自在地并到一起，但半勃的阴茎已经在刺激下断断续续吐着前液，把内裤洇出深色的一片。  
“抽屉里。”斯内普用小到几乎听不到的音量说。  
西里斯伸长手臂够过去摸出润滑油，淋在手指上就往斯内普身下送。斯莱特林紧绷着肌肉倒抽一口气，睫毛颤了一颤，洒在上面的细碎光斑跟着跳跃。  
“放松点，”西里斯一边哄，一边烙下安抚的亲吻，手指不疾不徐地探索着，过了一会又加进去一根。等到那里被他准备得又湿又软，西里斯迫不及待地扶着自己的东西插了进去，他的动作很慢，目不转睛地看着那个小穴一点一点把他的阴茎吃进去。他给了点时间等斯内普适应，然后握着斯内普的腰动了起来，在蹭过某个位置时，斯内普一下子叫出了声。  
“怎么？”他停下来问。  
“嗯…继续。”  
西里斯满意了，他知道这是他能从斯内普这里得到的最接近赞美的话了。  
他们在盛夏里相拥，肌肤贴着肌肤，汗水挂在发梢，在野蛮的顶弄下一晃一晃，要掉不掉的悬在那里。甜甜腻腻的亲吻一个个烙下去，晒过的皮肤发烫，嘴唇贴上那份热，追逐着光吻下去。快感海潮般冲刷着理智，斯内普的腿无师自通环到了西里斯的腰上，脚尖随着抽插颤抖着蜷起。  
等他们气喘吁吁分开，才发现床单被撞得乱七八糟皱成一团。斯内普身上也乱七八糟，几缕黑发贴在脸颊上，嘴唇被蹂躏地发红，脖颈、胸口、腿根，哪里都是西里斯留下的痕迹。  
西里斯把自己收拾干净坐起身，讲了个烂笑话，斯内普没理他，挥了挥手示意他闭嘴。  
“西弗勒斯，我在想，如果——”他刚想说什么，就被斯内普打断。  
“提醒一下，开学后不要这样子叫我。”  
“怎么，害怕你的新朋友发现我们的关系？”西里斯的眼神瞥向桌上成叠的书籍。他猜到里面有什么，黑魔法，斯内普不为人所知的另一面。  
斯内普沉默着没有回话，然后开口说，“毕竟我们不是一路人，所以等开学后——”  
“我知道了，”西里斯打断他，“等开学后就装作我不认识你，你也不认识我，就当这一切没有发生过，因为我会在你的斯莱特林新朋友面前给你丢脸。”  
他等着斯内普说点什么来反驳他，甚至不敢看向斯内普的方向。  
但斯内普没有。  
“如果你非要这样想的话，那就是吧。”  
然后西里斯就什么都明白了。  
于是他什么都没说。  
他换了张新的唱片到唱机上，他们一首一首不停地放着歌，像是紧抓夏季尽头的最后一点时间。佩吉军士、齐柏林飞艇、天堂之门、所有明日派对。  
他们都曾短暂热爱过这个没有魔法的夏季。而到了开学的时候，整个麻瓜世界会随着列车的开动被抛之脑后，时间急驶向前，这个夏日的所有热潮和情欲，所有摸索着的亲吻和小心翼翼的触碰，所有摇滚乐和麻瓜杂志，都过眼云烟般消散在远去的空气中。


End file.
